


I'll stay awake ('Cause the dark's not taking prisoners tonight)

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, Background Merle Dixon, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Rick Grimes, Bisexuality, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, But I promise it will all make sense eventually, Canon-Typical Behavior, Don't Judge Me, Everyone Is Gay, Forgive Me, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Daryl Dixon, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I know you didn't expect these two tags to show up on a fic together, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Merle Dixon Being an Asshole, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Shane Walsh, Period-Typical Homophobia, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scene Kid Shane Walsh, Sexual Content, The canon-typical behaviour tag is mostly there bc of Merle, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Shane Walsh, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, myspace au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: The first time someone sees Daryl and Rick kiss is in the dirty boys' toilet on the third floor that no one ever uses except for them - for screwing - and the new scene kid, Shane - for who knows whatever reason, really.





	1. Chapter 1

Shane Walsh is everything Daryl Dixon has ever wanted, ever since his brother found his gay porn stash hidden between pin-up girl pictures and called him a faggot, ever since he had his first kiss with Rick Grimes and felt put off by the stubble against his own.

Shane Walsh is untamed black hair interwoven with colourful extensions, a long, pale neck decorated by a pink bandana, pale wrists covered in angsty song lyrics and kandi bracelets, a slim waist hugged by childishly feminine belts.

Daryl sees him and he looks at Rick, and Rick stares back with wolfishly hungry eyes, they're both thinking the same thing; they both want him between each other, they both want to take a piece of him and twist and tear until he comes apart underneath them both.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time someone sees Daryl and Rick kiss is in the dirty boys' toilet on the third floor that no one uses except for them - for screwing - and the new scene kid, Shane - for who knows whatever reason, really.

They have him cornered, talking shit about how they're the kings of the playground and how he has something they want, maybe they can give him something in return, work something out.

When the kid looks like he's about to piss himself despite just coming out of a bathroom stall, they back of a little, and kiss, right then and there.


End file.
